rewind_rumble_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Users Free For All
Summary Welcome to Rewind Rumble, this is the 25th match. This match is rematch of Cirno VS Sub-Zero. It going to be free for all for all ice users, now get ready for it! Featuring Roasters A Free for All with 30 roasters. We have: Cirno the Ice Fairy (Touhou Project) Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Iceman (Marvel) Elsa (Frozen - Disney) Emilia (Re:Zero) Ice King (Adventure Time) Slam Bam (Skylanders) Haku (Naruto Verse) Kuzan (One Piece) Jack Frost (Shin Megami Tensei) Mei (Overwatch) Articuno (Pokémon) Chill (Skylanders) Regice (Pokémon) Frozone (The Incredible) Vivian (Nanatsu no Taizai) Braum (League of Legends) Froze (The Gray Garden) Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians - Dreamworks) Rom (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Ram (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Nunu (League of Legends) Willump (League of Legends) Zane (Ninjago) Captain Cold (DC Comics) Ice Man (Megaman Verse) Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) The Ice Titan (Wizard101) Sapphire (Steven Universe) Ice Users Roasters Cirno Cirno (チルノ Chiruno) is the main protagonist of Fairy Wars. She's a ice fairy who first appeared on the second stage of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. As a fairy, she's exceptionally strong for her kind, matching the power of some weak youkai. However, compared to most of Gensokyo's residents, she's quite weak. Her personality is childish and she's sometimes considered stupid. Sub-Zero Sub-Zero is originally depicted in the digitized series of Mortal Kombat games, including the 1997 action-adventure title Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, as a warrior and assassin from the fictional Lin Kuei ninja clan who possesses the innate ability to control ice in many forms. His bitter rivalry with Scorpion of the opposing Shirai Ryu clan results in Sub-Zero killing him in cold blood, and Scorpion returning as an undead specter to avenge his death. When Scorpion succeeds in his task during the Shaolin Tournament in the first Mortal Kombat, Kuai Liang assumes the mantle of Sub-Zero as a tribute to his deceased older brother. Throughout the series thereafter, Kuai Liang comes into conflict with various characters as well as the ideals of his own clan, while Bi-Han is resurrected as the wraith Noob Saibot, first seen as an unplayable hidden character in Mortal Kombat II. One of the Mortal Kombat franchise's signature characters, Sub-Zero has appeared on a variety of official series merchandise and alternate media, and has received both positive critical and public reception. Weiss Schnee Weiss Schnee is one of the main protagonists of RWBY. She's a huntress, a former student of Beacon Academy, and former heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Her weapon of choice is a Multi-Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster. The former heiress of the vastly influential Schnee Dust Company, Weiss made her first appearance in the "White" Trailer. After enrolling in Beacon against the wishes of her father, Jacques Schnee, she becomes a member of Team RWBY alongside Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. She's the younger sister of Winter Schnee and the older sister of Whitley Schnee. Iceman Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake, also known as Iceman, is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics and is a founding member of the X-Men. Created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in The X-Men #1 (September 1963). Elsa Elsa is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film, Frozen, and the protagonist of its 2019 sequel. Born with the power of ice and snow, she's the firstborn daughter of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, older sister of Queen Anna, and the former queen of Arendelle. Throughout most of her young life, Elsa feared that her powers were monstrous. Therefore, she isolated herself from the world as a means of protecting her family and kingdom. Elsa's anxieties would eventually trigger a curse that plunged Arendelle into an eternal winter. Through Anna’s love, however, Elsa is able to control her powers and live peacefully amongst her people with newfound self-confidence. Three years into her reign, Elsa discovers that she is connected to the elemental spirits of an enchanted forest, and abdicates the throne to join them as the fifth spirit. From then on, Elsa remains in the forest as its guardian and the bridge between the spiritual and physical worlds. Elsa is loosely based on the titular character of "The Snow Queen", a fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen, and to a greater extent in terms of characterization, Kai from the same story. While the character from the original fairy tale was neutral character and to some degree, an antagonist (albeit a benevolent one who tends to be played as a villain in adaptations), Elsa was rewritten as a tragic heroine whose personality and role was more closely modeled after her counterpart of Kai. Emilia Emilia (エミリア) is the main heroine of the Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu series. She is a Half Elf and a candidate to become the 42nd King of Lugnica. After Arc 4, Subaru officially becomes her knight. The Ice King Simon Petrikov, formerly known as the Ice King, is a major character conceived to be, but no longer acting as the main antagonist of Adventure Time. Originally depicted as a two-dimensional, humorously over-the-top villain trying to kidnap Princess Bubblegum on a regular basis, the character's personality was subsequently expanded, revealing him to be a kind-hearted but misunderstood old man with completely twisted senses of morality and social behavior, suffering from loneliness and memory loss. Later seasons unveil his tragic backstory, revealing he was once a good human named Simon Petrikov who lost his mind, memories and loved ones due to the magic crown giving him his ice powers. In "Come Along With Me," Ice King is permanently reverted back to Simon after being digested by GOLB. Slam Bam Slam Bam is a blue yeti Skylander who, in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, comes only in the Empire of Ice Adventure Pack. In Skylanders: Giants, he comes in a singular pack as a Series 2 figure. His Legendary counterpart is Legendary Slam Bam. He also has a summer counterpart which was available on June 2013 in Skylanders: Lost Islands. Haku Haku (白, Haku) was an orphan from the Land of Water, and a descendant of the Yuki clan. He later became a shinobi under Zabuza Momochi's tutelage whom he later partnered with, ultimately becoming a Mercenary Ninja. Kuzan Kuzan, better known by his former epithet Aokiji, is a former Marine admiral and the first one to be revealed. He was nominated by Sengoku for the position of fleet admiral. However, after losing the position to Sakazuki, he resigned from the Marines. He has currently affiliated himself with the Blackbeard Pirates for unknown reasons. He's a minor antagonist of the Long Ring Long Land Arc, and along with the other Marines, he's one of the major antagonists of the Marineford Arc. Jack Frost (Shin Megami Tensei) Jack Frost (ジャックフロスト, Jakku Furosuto)? sometimes known as Jack, is a playful demon in the series, who can be seen filling all kinds of roles in the Shin Megami Tensei franchise and is also the de facto mascot for Atlus. Mei Mei-Ling Zhou is a damage hero and a fictional, playable character appearing in the 2016 video game Overwatch, a Blizzard Entertainment-developed team-based first-person shooter video game, and its related media. She's a Chinese climatologist and adventurer from Xi'an, China. Articuno Articuno (Japanese: フリーザー Freezer) is a dual-type Ice/Flying Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It's not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with Zapdos and Moltres, it's one of the three Legendary birds of Kanto. Chill Chill is a former Ice Kingdom guard who's one of the new Skylanders in Skylanders: Giants. Her Series 2 counterpart is called Blizzard Chill. Regice Regice (Japanese: レジアイス Regice) is an Ice-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with Regirock and Registeel, it's one of the three Legendary titans of Hoenn. Frozone Lucius Best, also known as Frozone, is one of the supporting characters of The Incredibles. He's the best friend and a close ally of Mr. Incredible. He has the ability to create ice and freeze surfaces with his hands. He's a long time friend of Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) and therefore, the Parr family as a whole. He served as the best man in the wedding of Bob Parr and Helen Truax. Although it is believed he is the godfather of Bob's three children, this has not been confirmed in the film. In The Incredibles 2, he's referred to as "Uncle Lucius" by Dash Parr, but it's unclear whether he's a biological uncle of Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack or if this is simply a title of affection. Frozone is able to manipulate the water molecules in the air and freeze them, but is unable to utilize this ability when he suffers from dehydration. According to the National Supers Agency, Frozone had attempted to represent the United States in the Winter Olympics, but was rejected on account of his Super abilities granting him a tremendously unfair advantage. He was also in a relationship with the doomed superheroine Blazestone, whom he initially competed over with another super, Downburst. Vivian Vivian (「ビビアン」) is an enigmatic Holy Knight once directly serving under Great Holy Knight Hendrickson and used to be an apprentice of Merlin, the Boar's Sin Gluttony. Vivian is regarded as the kingdom of Liones' greatest mage. Braum Braum is a champion in League of Legends. He's a beloved hero of the Freljord. Every child born to the ice knows of his legendary strength, capable of felling entire forests of frost-oaks in a single night or rending the very mountains asunder. With a colossal vault door borne across his back as a shield, Braum roams the land as a friend to those in need and a terrible foe of evildoers. Froze (The Gray Garden) Froze (フローズ) is the one of the main character in The Gray Garden. She's a female angel and Yosafire's best friend. Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians - Dreamworks) Jackson Overland Frost, also known as Jack Frost, is the protagonist in the animated film Rise of the Guardians, as well as a supernatural being much like the Guardians. But unlike the others he's a loner, the classic rebel without a cause. He was too immortal, eternally young, charismatic, intelligent, and very handsome. As the manifestation of winter, He capable of manipulating ice and snow; he's able to create strong blasts of ice from his magic staff, as well as summoning icy winds out of thin air. He can also ask the wind for tasks such as to take him home. He's the spirit of mischief and chaos personified, but when he discovers the purpose behind his amazing powers, he'll become a true guardian. Rom Rom (ロム Romu?) ( born February 2) is the human form of a White Sister and also is one of the younger sisters of Blanc and older twin sister of Ram. While both resemble their older sister, they resemble each other more so. She's introduced in mk2 and go with the other sisters to save the Hearts. Rom is very shy and has a light blue theme. Ram (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Ram (ラム Ramu?) (born February 2) is the human form of a White Sister, the one of younger sisters of Blanc and younger twin sister of Rom. While both resemble their older sister, they resemble each other more than that. She's introduced in mk2, where she goes with the other sisters to save the Hearts. Ram is the more dominant sister and is pink-themed, unlike her twin, Rom, who's a cool blue-themed. Nunu Nunu is a champion in League of Legends, he's together with Willump, they ramble wildly across the Freljord, breathing life into imagined adventures. They hope that somewhere out there, they will find Nunu’s mother. If they can save her, maybe they'll be heroes after all… Willump Willump is a champion in League of Legends, he's a yeti and Nunu's best friend. Same info as Nunu. Zane (Ninjago) Zane is the current Elemental Master and Ninja of Ice, as well as the first Nindroid. Zane was recruited by Wu, and learned Spinjitzu and discovered his other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures; battling the likes of the Serpentine and the Stone Army. During this time, Zane was reunited with his inventor/father figure, Dr. Julien. Captain Cold Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold, is a fictional supervillain/antihero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. He's the leader of the Rogues, a loose criminal association, as well as the older brother of Golden Glider. An adversary of the various superheroes known as the Flash, he has served as one of Barry's archenemies, both foe and begrudging ally to Wally West, and one of the killers of Bart Allen. As part of 2011's The New 52 reboot, Captain Cold is a villain that with his team The Rogues lives by a code to never kill and sometimes can be perceived as a hero. Ice Man (Megaman Verse) The Ice Man (アイスマン Aisuman) is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man. He was created by Dr. Light to perform human-like tasks under extreme climate conditions. This can be done due to the fact he's impervious to chilling sub-zero temperatures. The Ice Man is also capable of functioning in hot environments, though he's less powerful there. His special eeapon is the Ice Slasher, a sharp ice blade launched from his mouth that can freeze anything with its temperature of 200 degrees below zero. The Freeze Man greatly respects him. The Ice Man has been known to love showing off for crowds of people and can be known to be sometimes very self-centered, but he cares deeply for his friends. As his namesake he loves participating in activities revolving around snow, like snowball fights. The Ice Man has been known to have a dislike of heat-related things, such as sauna baths and ironically enough, the Fire Storm. Mr. Freeze Dr. Art Schivel/Dr. Victor Fries, also known as Mr. Freeze, is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Created by writer Dave Wood and artist Sheldon Moldoff, he first appeared in Batman #121 (February 1959) as the ice-based criminal Mr. Zero, but he was soon renamed "Mr. Freeze". Years later, his origin story was revamped to match the one conceived by writer Paul Dini for Batman: The Animated Series. Dr. Victor Fries was a cryogenics expert in Gotham City who was caught in a laboratory mishap while attempting to cure his terminally ill wife, Nora; the accident drastically lowered his body temperature to sub-zero levels, forcing him to wear a cryogenic suit in order to survive. This depiction of Mr. Freeze has since endured as one of the superhero Batman's most recurring enemies and belongs to the collective of adversaries that make up his central rogues gallery. The character has been portrayed in live-action by George Sanders, Otto Preminger, and Eli Wallach in the Batman television show; by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the 1997 film Batman & Robin; and by Nathan Darrow on the Fox crime series Gotham. He has also been voiced by Michael Ansara in the DC animated universe, by Clancy Brown in The Batman, and by Maurice LaMarche in the Batman: Arkham video game franchise. The Ice Titan (Wizard101) Ymir the Ice Titan is the son of Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven, and the brother of the Fire Titan and the Storm Titan. He was born into the First World as the very essence and embodiment of Ice magic. Where his brothers claimed the earth and the seas respectively, Ymir claimed the skies and built great castles of ice as it's home. However, he and his brothers fell into conflict and battled each other to the point where they would break the First World into fragments. Angered, Bartleby sang the Song of Creation and put Ymir and his brothers into an eternal sleep. Sapphire (Steven Universe) Sapphire is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her official debut in "Jail Break". Previously a member of Blue Diamond's court, her mission was to inform her Diamond about the Rebels' attack using her Future Vision. After one of her guards, Ruby, fused with her accidentally, Sapphire fled with her to prevent her from being shattered by Blue Diamond. Sapphire later joined the Crystal Gems and became part of their new de facto leader Garnet, marrying her fusion partner in "Reunited". Pre-Fight This FFA was taken place on two locations from Free Realms; Snowhill and Silver Hills. Also there's no prep time. IT'S TIME TO REWIND RUMBLE! Fight Results Post-Analysis Conclusion Credits Next time on Rewind Rumble Category:Free for alls Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Uncompleted Battles Category:Episodes Category:What If Battles Category:Collabs